


A Game of Black and White

by EzAlter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demon Sex, Gore, Multi, Partial Mind Control, Rape, Shapeshifting, Tribadism, Yuri, yeah you read those tags right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7436737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzAlter/pseuds/EzAlter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What began as a simple patrol mission ended with a new bridge built for a swordswoman from the Church. Despite her servitude to the Blades of Heaven, her darkened heart and soul wanted more than simple praise for protecting the world from those who inhabit Hell. She wanted power—a sweet release which would define the remainder of her life, and she would find that release in one Demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Game of Black and White

**Author's Note:**

> A simple one shot for a series I will be writing soon. I sort of gotten lazy near the end, but I'm proud of how this came out.
> 
> As always, enjoy!

The foggy roads of London were lonely tonight. It didn’t matter; Claudia preferred it this way. The day time was like a curse to her, filled with people she found intolerable under that smiling, spunky guise of hers. The only reason she doesn’t say anything about it now is to save face in front of her superiors. But tonight, they were all a thing of the past. 

Curfew signs hung along the very surfaces of the buildings, oppressing all who would be out this late, and the overcast clouds above blocked whatever remained of the moon, it’s light only dim past the dark sheet covering the sky.

She had kept a peripheral eye stuck to her rear; a precautionary measure for whoever would want to attack her at this time of night. Her partner, and possibly best friend’s voice was one of the few saving graces from having to patrol. “You’re lookin’ pretty clammy there, Farris,” Jeanne would remark, calling the girl by her last name. “Nervous?”

“I have always looked like this.” Claudia kept her gaze in front of her, paying the girl no attention. “And no, a simple patrol is nothing to me,” she replied simply. “Walk through the city, send whoever breaks curfew the international greeting of a sword near the throat, and we can go home. Nothing worth getting nervous over, as you say.”

“But are you worried?”

“About what?”

“Them.”

“Be more specific please.”

Jeanne sighed, giving the nearby corners the two passed a glance before returning to Claudia as if she was telling some well-kept secret.

“The Demons,” she said, a slight break in her voice.

The blonde blinked twice before speaking again. “Why would I be worried about them?”

“They are slowly killing us humans, Claudia. We wouldn’t need walls around the city if they weren’t anything to get up in arms about.”

The folds in Claudia’s finger’s had gotten sweaty. She was told this like she didn’t know about the presence of the Demons. Oh, she knew plenty, and every fiber of her being hated the lot of them for the toll they took on the world. Since the Hell Gate’s opening centuries ago, humanity was always the product of being made into prey. It’s only defense was the Church, and its organization, The Blades of Heaven, which both Claudia and Jeanne were a part of.

“Either way, you look pale—paler than usual. Are you sure that you—”

“Yes, I am fine. Christ, is there any need to pressure me so much?”

“Maybe I just like to mess with you, is all.” Jeanne’s lips curled into a smirk, complete with that jape, something Claudia had grown accustomed to at this point.

London was no longer the wondrous city towering over Europe with it’s tall, uniquely crafted buildings and fog layered atmosphere. The people were no longer free-spirited or progressive, either. With the world practically annexed with Hell’s influence, there wasn’t much to say of dear old London, England anymore. Well, the fog remained; that was about it. The old buildings—previously landmarks of the once great city, remembered by dead old men—were torn down years ago, replaced by impenetrable fortresses for the military and members of the Blades, and castles made purely for the rich.

Even Big Ben was redesigned to fit the means for their survival; it was a fortress as well, towering over the city, it’s hands telling time no longer. That and the Palace of Westminster, which served as the main headquarters for the Church and military.

During nights like this on occasion, a team or two consisting of at least two or more Heaven Blades, were sent out into a select area of the city—mostly quarantined zones—to uphold curfew.

That was where Claudia and Jeanne came in, being the only two in their group to venture the seemingly empty streets. At the moment, no one was stupid enough to linger outside while they were on patrol. Well, no one that they knew of. After all, London was a large city; to believe that every nook and cranny could be covered in one night was unrealistic. There were some rule breakers among them this night.

They liked to call themselves The Bruja—a group who devote themselves to resisting the Church’s influence on London—but they were really just some piecemeal rebellion full of children who did not like the rules the Blades were handing out. They believed themselves to be some cult that could also bring forth Demons at will, but there was no proof of such a thing. They were already notorious amongst the Blades, but Claudia especially hated their lot. She could hold disdain for nothing more useless to the world.

Lucky for her and Jeanne, they weren’t alone.

“Claudia?”

“I know.”

Despite noticing the rebels’ presence, the two young women continued to walk naturally down the street as if they hadn’t noticed them yet. They shouldn’t act so highly. They could hear the footsteps behind them and through the alleys from the side, and funnily enough, through the fogged streets in front of them. The beating in Claudia’s chest quickened as the moment to strike approached rapidly.

The blonde nudged Jeanne and winked at her. “Pick a side. You want the front or back?”

Jeanne pouted at how her partner could be so reckless to jump into a fight so quickly, nevermind the fact that this was their job to begin with. “Which do you prefer?” she asked after a quick sigh.

“Both sides if I were able.”

“I’ll just assume you want the ones staring at our asses for the sake of time.”

Claudia gave a small chuckle and pat her friend on the back. “You know me so well.”

She swung her hand towards the sword at her side, and as she ripped it from the scabbard, with godly speed, Claudia tossed the blade behind her in a manner akin to a throwing knife. The woman rushed after the sword, soon finding it lodged in between a man’s forehead. She also ran into the aforementioned rebels that was at her and Jeanne’s rear previously. The world fell into a slow motion at that instant as the Holy Blade’s countenance curved upwards. Swiftly, she scanned the lot of them, gauging their numbers.

One.

Two.

Five.

Eight.

Ten.

This was Claudia’s night all right.

Time continued to move again, and she grabbed for the sword lodged into the rebel’s face, yanking it out and swinging the bloody edge around in a perfect circular angle. Thick, copious amounts of blood spilled onto the floor, and the men found their throats slit simultaneously. A single swift cut within a moment’s notice determined their fates tonight, claiming each of their lives. She moved quickly, but gracefully. Her movements alone cut like a knife, and were in turn, lethal. Most of them weren’t given the chance to place hands on their guns, and those who were able were the ones Claudia decided to toy with, giving them a chance to at least aim and edge their fingers near the triggers—but of course, they were cut off right then and there.

She saw everything.

Everyone were like ants underneath her boot.

Like her blade, she was swift.

And the very concept of death was nothing to her.

With her blade at her side, Claudia was the author of her own novel of death at that moment. Each blade flourish painted more of the block crimson. 

Before she knew it, the entire side her friend had chosen for her was clear of men, leaving their limbs to lay, ownerless. Claudia had blacked out. Her uniform was stained red with the blood of the Bruja previously surrounding her. The crimson liquid slicked her hands and gunked up her fingernails; her long golden mane was tainted as well. The woman’s hands itched, like bugs were crawling under skin, and her heart would not slow.

With an afterthought, she turned to Jeanne to see the path clear, however her blade clean, as if she hadn’t spilled blood at all. 

The woman shook her head at Claudia, giving a disappointed look. For a so-called friend, Jeanne looked on as if she was ashamed of her. She knew Claudia was a little unhinged, but seeing her like this gave way to new, unsure feelings towards her that would remain unexpressed so long that their bond as friends would stay untouched. She said nothing out of courtesy for her lifelong friend. Jeanne witnessed the birth of a monster tonight, and she kept mum about it.

The woman fixed such a foul look, but dropped it altogether the next second. It would garner a few unwanted questions from Claudia, and she knew there was no time for that.

Claudia approached Jeanne as if nothing happened just now. Her expression was blissful, mostly honest. The thought of slaughtering almost a dozen kids her age didn’t take a toll on her psyche at all, like she was unphased by a few deaths. “Did you get any?”

The woman grudgingly nodded. An obvious lie to preserve whatever they had left of this tumultuous relationship. 

Claudia had not noticed that the rebels shoved off the moment she threw her blade into another man’s face from across the street not so long ago.

She smiled widely, creating an unsettling image with all that blood over her face. “Good work tonight.”

Coughing, Jeanne managed a hesitated “Yeah,” with an awkward nod. “We should go back.”

“You go on ahead. I have something else to do.”

The blue maned woman double checked the sky, making sure it was night. The moon’s glare glazed over the city as the clouds finally parted from the night, revealing the distant ball of light that would remain unreachable forever. So she wasn’t crazy; what the hell would Claudia have to do this late at night other than patrol?

“Like what?” Jeanne asked.

“I am staying behind to do another sweep of the town if you don’t mind.”

“What’s going on, Claudia? You’ve been acting fuckin’ weird as of late.”

The blonde tilted her head quizzically. “Is this another one of your jokes?”

“Not even in the slightest,” Jeanne replied. “Normal people usually cringe on contact with blood.”

Claudia then studied herself, tugging at her uniform with a raised brow. She hardly seemed phased at all, like before. She still seemed slightly chipper for a woman coated with blood. She returned to her friend, shrugging. “Guess I’m not normal, then.”

“I’ll say.”

“Just get back to HQ already. I want to take advantage of tonight as much as I can,” Claudia huffed, turning away. 

Shrugging, Jeanne did as requested and began to depart. She turned back to Claudia after a few steps, an afterthought plaguing her mind. “You’d better not let the higher ups see you like this. They’re not fond of a crazy Holy Blade like I am.” After reaching into her jacket pocket, she filled Claudia’s hand with money; enough pounds to last her a night. “Get you a hotel. Don’t come back until you’ve calmed down, and got this damn blood off of you.”

Surprising. Jeanne could be a real bastard at times, like a true piece of work that Claudia could only help but tolerate. But that was only rare; the two were best friends for a reason. The blue haired girl would never forgive herself if Claudia was tried and executed by the Blades for being a tad bit insane.

Claudia smiled. “I owe you one.”

“You owe me a lot, actually,” Jeanne said, waved her off and continued walking, all in that order. “Have fun.”

The footsteps lasted for a good minute or so as Jeanne made her way down the street, up until the point of which Claudia could no longer hear them. Alone at last.

It must have been a moment of pure bliss for Claudia. Unconsciously, she found herself laughing, her dissolute voice echoing through the night with extreme joy.

As her hearty guffaw died down, she felt a chill trickle through her spine. The moon above was suddenly blotted out by another wave of smoke and clouds. Whatever light remained in that street was gone. No lamps or torches paved through it either; natural light was the only asset. It became practically pitch black now.

“She is a nosey one,” a voice whispered next to Claudia. It’s tone was scratchy and full of malice. A low cackle could be heard, laced within its sentences.

“I know,” Claudia said curtly.

“You need to do something about her.”

“I will not.” 

A sigh could be heard with that. “Oh?”

“The only reason why I’m keeping Jeanne alive now is because I truly do owe her in some way. Killing her now would be against my principles.”

The bodiless voice clicked its tongue. “Such are the morals of one yoked by the Church—a human at that. After what they had done to you, I’d have thought you would do whatever it took to be rid of their lot.” From the pooling blood below Claudia, the liquid rose and coiled around her leg, using her as leverage to slither upwards and eventually gain a blob-like shape. Claudia was not phased by this, as she probably had seen it before. The deluge of crimson eventually took the form of a human body, towering over Claudia, pressing up against her back, embracing her in its bloody arms. “Claudia Virtusio de la Farris. A girl wronged by the world. Homeschooled. Your father was a very strict man, striking you whenever you would slack in your studies. Whereas, your mother was an enabler—a drunk.”

“That...isn’t true.”

“Is it not?” the voice queried. “Your parents were also fugitives to the Church, of course, they did not tell you.”

Claudia forced out a noise of discontent, shaking her head to block out the oversized blood clot’s voice.

As the blood continued to grow in shape it soon began to gain color other than red. Black injected itself into the mix along the torso and legs and feet, and then white at the head. It gained a mouth, eyes, nose; any feature a human would possess. Within a moment’s notice, it grew hair as silver as the moon with it’s length at the lower back. Bare, crimson red eyes sparked through the darkness, staring right into the blonde’s soul, and a sinister smile, one belonging to a bold villain curved along the shape’s face. It wore a suit, and black petticoat over it, along with white gloves, and a black captain’s hat. Anyone of this age would think that this… thing, was a German captain’s ghost, returned from Hell to torment to living.

It was a man… nay, it was a woman. Claudia could not tell with it’s slender, girlish appearance. Despite that, with it’s masculine voice, she thought otherwise. It was a beautiful type of being, sans it’s alabaster melaney and malevolent aura.

It placed the tips of its index finger and thumb teasingly around Claudia’s chin, and occupied its other palm with her left breast. Claudia uttered a noise of protest, and blushed in doing so, all while the being nonchalantly continued, gauging at her reactions. 

“Nier… stop it,” she gasped.

“Tell me, Claudia,” the genderless aberration began. “Why do you continue to work with the Church? I know for certain that my kind weren’t the ones who raped your mother—after killing her at that, or decapitated your father in front of you. Sure, they both were diabolists, the ones who actually want to end the world, but if there is a line to be crossed, I’m sure they crossed such years ago.”

“So what?” Claudia grunted. “They took me in, said they were going to sacrifice me eventually—”

“Then why would they pass on their teachings if they had intentions to kill you soon?” Without giving her a chance to utter another hesitated protest, Nier ran its hand that was occupied with the woman’s chin, below Claudia, dipping under her skirt. She breathed a raspy sigh, pressing her back up against Nier exasperatedly. “How do you know your Holy Blades—even your dear friend, Jeanne— won’t have every desire to kill you once they’ve seen how far you’ve fallen?”

“They… won’t.”

“How do you know?” 

Claudia did not answer; rather she could not. Nier’s slender fingers had gotten mixed with her juices—they sank into the woman as far as they were able, and she was crumbling under the very touch and embrace of the Demon before her. Unable to hold it in any longer, moans escaped the back of her throat.

“I could give you power, Claudia. More than you already possess,” Nier prodded. “Think of it as... insurance. In case they actually turn on you, of course.”

Glancing a disdainful look behind her, to the deceitful Demon, Claudia knew that it was after something more—they always were. Nier had an ulterior motive in mind, indeed. Whatever it was, however, remained a mystery to the world. “So, what’s the catch?”

“You know my usual price, Claudia.” The Demon then reached under the woman’s shirt, lightly rubbing at her nipples with the tips of its fingers. She could feel it smirking into her hair. She couldn’t see it; but she could tell. Nier was always smirking, like a foolhardy villain whose plans had just come into fruition. It’s smile was as white as the occasional winter snowfall, it’s cheeks stretching upwards with the force of its lips. Demons were always conniving, vile creatures; Claudia knew it well, too. But Nier? Nier was different from the rest, like a sole shade of white within an endless sea of black—someone you just could not say no to, no matter how hard you tried.

She remained silent. Her head turned the other way and she cursed herself a thousand times before giving her answer.

“...Make it quick.”

As she blinked only once, Claudia found herself in the center of a bedroom. She could tell with it’s murky furniture and expertly crafted bed that it was Nier’s indeed. The very corners of the room was blocked off from view, obscured by the looming darkness. The only thing allowing Claudia to even make sense of where she was? A single candle, held by Nier who stood in front of her. It’s face, save for its mouth which hovered above the lit flame, was shrouded. But she knew it was Nier. She could feel it's presence mock her, almost coaxing the woman to vomit.

It set the candle onto the floor and stepped over to Claudia, its eyes sifting through the growing black like an oncoming curse. Nier’s body was a curse, transcendent over reality itself, its very being, it’s blood and bones, to blight the first person that interested it.

Claudia remained motionless, standing before the Demon, now meek, and responsive to every order it made. The first time they met, she convinced herself that it was the aberration’s power which swayed her into doing this in the first place; now, she didn’t want to admit that she began to like it. Nier placed its hands onto the girl. Cold, much like a physical materialization of winter, placed into the palms of a single being. In a single, swift yank of her clothing, Claudia found herself nude, and her Holy Blade uniform laid on the floor. She knew that Nier enjoyed watching her reactions once it would remove her clothes. It reminded itself similarly of a human’s expression before they were slaughtered. Petrified.

Before Claudia could prod the Demon into doing more than watching her grow embarrassed, Nier pressed a kiss onto her lips and she was dropped onto the bed before her. Her mind was in a trance, a swirling vortex that would not stop. 

“Relax your bones,” Nier said, kneeling over Claudia. It’s fingers traced over the woman’s scars, evidence of her past adventures with the Church which told many stories, not that Nier would care enough to ask about them. Most of what the Holy Blades did in the past made it cringe. It also glanced over a black mark, possessing a peculiar symbol over her midriff—Nier’s own handiwork from the past. “I know you humans have… interesting needs and wants, for lack of better word. What do you prefer this time, Claudia?”

“When did you care about what I wanted?” the blonde grunted.

“I want you to be comfortable enough for this ritual. It’s only natural to think about a potential partner’s desires, and I know you have many—”

“A woman, then,” Claudia snapped. “I don’t care what you do after that.”

Nier tutted with joy and surprise. “A lesbian, eh? You just made me feel bad about the last few times we did this, now that I know.”

“You should feel bad about every time we do this…”

With that said, Nier’s clothes were gone the moment Claudia’s words exited her lips. It suddenly possessed the form of a voluptuous woman, possibly mimicked from the cover of a pornographic magazine. “Is this to your liking?” Nier asked, voice also altered to fit a woman’s tone.

Claudia grunted again and looked away. It was exactly to her liking, but that was something else on this list of things she did not want to admit to Nier. Whatever. It wasn’t like it cared anyhow. Nier’s hands ran chastely in between the woman’s cleavage, dipping its pale fingers along her soft skin. They split along Claudia’s exposed body, one hand occupied with one of her breasts and the other placed tentatively to her crotch. Like before, Claudia was unable to suppress a moan. Once again her heartbeat quickened, pacing impatiently, wanting. Desiring for the release she wanted. The Holy Blade constantly pretended she disliked Nier’s company, treating it like an annoying brother that would come back after each scolding, but truly it was her that would usually come back, desiring more of its malignant touch.

“Nier…” Claudia could not sustain her shudder.

“What happened to that hateful guise you had placed up so ardently before?” Nier mused, it's hand shifting back and forth into Claudia. A chuckle unraveled into the air, tainting it with its venom. “Now, you’re like an inexperienced teenager, gyrating against my hand.” It flicked its tongue along the woman’s neck, cajoling a sigh from her.

“F-F-F…Fuck you…”

Shifting her legs upward, Nier adjusted itself in front of Claudia, angling it’s crotch in between the girl’s pelvis. It laughed, cruelly at that. 

Anger boiled up in Claudia’s stomach, and she stared up at the Demon, teeth grit. Nier leaned over and kissed her again, quickly dispelling whatever hatred she held in her heart, more prolonged compared to the first one. Both their tongues tangled, intertwined like a pair of dancers refusing to separate. As they separated, a single strand of saliva lingered, connected to both their tongues, eventually breaking once Nier had moved itself to tower over the woman again.

“Move your hips,” it ordered, its voice low and daunting. Like a mindless, drooling slave, Claudia did as the Demon asked, rocking her lower half against it. Blushing, she was completely helpless and obedient, while Nier, in all it’s ill-minded glory, smirked over her. “I wonder, is this what you would like to do with that blue-haired girl you refuse to kill? Do you love her?”

“Shut up…”

“Does she love you back? Do you even know?”

Claudia’s anger flared up again as her upper body rose up to Nier’s level, their bodies still connected. She knew doing that would do nothing but please the Demon further. It was simply doing this because Claudia’s human reactions were to its demented liking,

“Kiss me again, and I’ll determine that myself,” Claudia replied defiantly, her mind betraying her after each second dared to pass.

With that, Nier’s hand coiled up within the girl’s hair and it yanked her near it’s face, their lips teetering closely. A hasty, open-mouthed kiss was pressed against Nier’s white lips, and the Demon hummed with interest. “You brave, unhinged soul,” it said once they separated again. “I suppose I should get to it, then. I’ve had my fill of seeing you like this.”

Fangs dug into the side of Claudia’s neck and a moment of intense pain befell the woman. She begged whatever God in the sky to let the pain stop.

But yet—

In her sick, twisted mind, she loved every minute of it,

Make it stop.

Please.

Give my body peace.

Oh god—

Don’t let it end!

Claudia went limp, the girl’s eyes rolling into the back of her head as pleasure slammed into her naked body like a truck. All at the same time, she orgasmed. The bed was no doubt stained with her juices. Nier did not care, though. It’s job was done.

Similar to the large black symbol along Claudia’s stomach, another one—rather, many— sprouted along the length of her arm, tainting it forever. 

The battle-hardened Holy Blade was like putty, molded into something less. Something that had grown addicted to Nier, whatever it was. 

More! More! Give me more!

The last thing she saw was the Demon, kneeling over her before her vision went completely black. She heard its snickering voice, finally, mocking her newfound form from above.

“Good night, Claudia.”

It was like blinking again, as her eyes opened again, she found herself in the same alley as before. Daylight shone over the woman like a clear savior for a person who was led to believe that the sun would never return. Was she standing here all night? Was her meeting with Nier all a dream?

As she peered down to her left arm, she saw that the mark of compiled symbols remained, same as last night. A foreboding chill ran down her spine. 

“So it wasn’t a dream,” Claudia uttered.

“You’re still out here?” Jeanne’s voice was like a bell in the woman’s head, telling her mind to return to the world of the living. Quickly, Claudia rolled her sleeve down, hiding any evidence of Nier’s being there. “Yo, you still with me?”

The blonde turned to meet her friend, coughing awkwardly. “Y-Yeah. I’m here.”

Jeanne didn’t bother to ask why she continued to stand in the last place she saw Claudia the previous night. She just dismissed it as her being weird again like usual. “Anyway, the others have been wondering where you were, and I got chewed out for not keeping track of you.”

“What? You’re not my keeper.”

“That’s what I said!” Jeanne clicked her tongue and let out a sigh. “We should get back; at least show them that you’re alive and well. How was the rest of patrol?”

Absently, the girl felt for her neck and glanced at her arm. The memory of that Demon’s cold, soft body pressing up against hers was still fresh and vivid in her mind. That night, along with every other night, was no doubt something the Holy Blade Claudia would hold in her heart for the rest of her life—something she would never be able to forget, even if she tried. Turning back to Jeanne, she feigned a smile.

“It was… eventful.”


End file.
